Water
by gala-granger
Summary: Anakin loves water. He hates swimming. Anakin loves ObiWan.


**Title:** Water

**Summary:** Anakin loves water. He hates swimming. Anakin loves Obi-Wan.

**Author:** Gala-Granger

**Disclaimer:** None of this is mine. It's all property of George Lucas, the owner of all Star Wars movies.

**Language:** English

**Category:** Romance

**Beta:** Mosca

**Warning:** Slash, and there's no obligation in reading this fic.

Reviews are love!

* * *

Anakin loved water. He didn't like swimming. Anakin was afraid of swimming. He was afraid that the water would swallow him and he'd drown. Water was dangerous, and maybe that was why he loved water so much. Anakin loved danger. 

But sometimes, water was calming, soothing, it was smooth. He loved the feeling of water falling gently over his shoulders and his body. The water seemed tender, it made him relax. Whenever he showered, he just stood still; letting the water fall, massaging his neck and shoulders. Or whenever it rained, he stood there, getting all his clothes wet, feeling how the rain washed everything away, the good and the bad.

Anakin thought water was sexy, although he had had a few accidents in it and had nearly drowned a couple of times. He didn't like to go in deep. And sometimes he found the perfect place where he wouldn't drown and simply enjoyed the company of such a thing as water.

* * *

A Jedi's life can be very stressing. Whenever on battle, you get stressed by the thought that you might die; whenever on battle's eve, it tortures you to know that you mighy not enjoy everything you love. But even most stressing is having to train yourself as well as a padawan and being a member of the Council. 

Obi-Wan's life was really stressing, and when he came home, Anakin would notice that. He would watch his Master sit on the couch, and he'd sit next to him. He would talk to him and try to find a solution for his problems.

Although he had a stressful life of his own, it seemed that Obi-Wan cared more about his padawan than himself. Anytime he saw Anakin tense, nervous, or stressed out, he would try to relieve him. He would ask his padawan what had happened, why he was feeling like that. Then he would just ask Anakin to take his top robes off, he would place himself behind him and start rubbing his neck, working his way slowly to his lower back, whispering soft words into his ear. Anakin would relax with his Master massaging his back, and would eventually start moaning silently.

Sometimes they would end up in bed.

Anakin loved the way his Master's expert hands caressed his skin as much as he liked the sense of water against his whole body. He loved being spoiled in such way by his Master, but he felt he didn't do enough when his Master was stressed. He wanted to do something great for him, something that he would always remember and appreciate.

* * *

One day, Anakin had some free time and was wandering around. In his wanderings, he had found a beautiful place where he'd never been before. He wondered how he'd never noticed it before and how come no one was there. Maybe it was the Force's will; as Obi-Wan had said many times, there was no such thing as chance. Or maybe there was? 

Anakin felt the beauty of the place filling him. He felt lighter, happier. A strange feeling of euphoria, like ecstasy, invading his mind, his body and his soul. And he just let himself go.

Since then, everytime he needed an escape from reality, he went there. He relaxed and forgot everything. Sometimes he even forgot who he was. But still something was missing, as if being there required something more than just being there.

* * *

Anakin was home one night wondering about what was missing in his relaxing place, when Obi-Wan walked into the room looking tired and stressed. Anakin looked at him and it dawned on him. His relaxing place ought to be shared with someone you cared about. He suddenly realized that taking Obi-Wan to this place was what he could do to help him relax. 

"Had a hard day, Master?"

"Terrible day. I need some time off."

"I know something we could do. I need some time off too, and I believe I know just the place for us to relax."

Obi-Wan gave him a suspicious look.

"Not another nightclub, right?"

"No, this time's different. Trust me, you'll love it."

Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin went to his bedroom to pick up his things. He then tied a cloth over his Master's eyes so he could not see.

"Is this necessary?"

"It's part of the surprise."

He guided his Master to his speeder and started driving. Once they got there, he helped his Master down and untied the fabric from over his eyes. Obi-Wan looked around in amazement. Right before him was a little natural waterfall forming a not-very-deep pool. It was surrounded by beautiful exotic plants and flowers. He felt the colors cheering him, leading him to euphoria.

"You don't like water."

"I don't like swimming. I absolutely love water. I find it sexy, soothing. Don't you like it?"

"I am really surprised and I daresay I love it. But I haven't got my trunks."

"You won't need them."

Anakin started to undress slowly until he was fully naked. Obi-Wan, seeing what his padawan was doing, started to undress as well. They entered the natural pool and Anakin placed his Master right where the water was falling. Obi-Wan felt the stress going away as the water fell slowly on his shoulders. Anakin started to gently rub his Master's back whispering soft words and pressing small kisses between his shoulderblades. Obi-Wan moaned and purred sexily with every touch of Anakin's lips.

Soon they were kissing, touching, feeling passionately. This was definitely a good idea, they both thought.

* * *

Anakin loved water. He loved the way it caressed his skin. Anakin loved Obi-Wan. He loved his Master's expert hands touching him softly. Anakin thought water was sexy. Every bit of his body filled with the feeling of lightness. Anakin thought Obi-Wan was sexy. He loved every inch of him, he loved the way their lips met into a kiss, their tounges fighting for the lead. Anakin loved the dirty words that Obi-Wan and the water said to him in the secret language of love.

* * *

I know. It sucks (It doesn't –Mosca the beta). But it's my first A/O fic in English. Maybe next time it'll be better...

Thanks for reading. And thanks to Mosca for correcting the most obvious mistakes. (You're welcome, darling. And thanks to you for the bits of lyrics D–Mosca the beta)

_May the Force (and Ewan McGregor) be with us all!_


End file.
